paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
The following is an incomplete list of possible endings to the game. Ending 1 of 20 This occurs if at any point you run into debt (have a negative balance at the end of the day). The ending states: Arstotzka has zero tolerance for delinquency. Your family will be sent back to their village. You are under arrest until your debts are repaid. A replacement inspector will be found easily. Glory to Arstotzka. Ending 2 of 20 This occurs if your entire family dies from sickness. Ending 3 of 20 You hand over EZIC documents to the M.O.I. Investigator and you are arrested for your connections to them. Ending 6 of 20 You receive a bulletin informing you that you will be subject to an information audit. On the same day, Jorji Costava warns you that Arstotzka may no longer be safe and gives you a contact for forging Obristani entry tickets and passports for your family. However, you need original Obristani passports for the forger to modify. The number that you need is dependent on the size of your family. Jorji offers his own as a start. You confiscate as many Obristani passports as you can for your family. Once you collect enough passports and money, you successfuly escape to Obristan. Any family members you could not save are left behind and their fate is unknown. As you have failed to bring your entire family, you are not shown the credits (ending 18 results if you bring your entire family). Ending 8 of 20 You are arrested for shooting an Arstotzkan guard. You are sentenced to death and your family is held for questioning. Ending 9 of 20 A red man appears in line on day 23. An EZIC agent drops a note explaining that you will need to kill the man and sacrifice yourself, since the red man has information on all EZIC agents. The agent drops off the silver key used to unlock the sniper rifle in your booth. When someone attempts to jump over the wall, you shoot the red man with the sniper rifle. You are caught for killing an innocent man. Your family is questioned and you are sentenced to death. An EZIC note says that your family is safe, the Man in Red is dead but your replacement admissions inspector won't cooperate with the EZIC, ruining their plans. The EZIC moves your family to Obristan. Oddly, if you use the sniper rifle instead of the tranquilizer gun against a terrorist later on, you are not in trouble. Ending 10 of 20 A red man appears in line on day 23. An EZIC agent drops a note explaining that you will need to kill the man and sacrifice yourself, since the red man has information on all EZIC agents. The agent drops off the silver key used to unlock the sniper rifle in your booth. When someone attempts to jump over the wall, you shoot the red man with the''' tranquilizer gun'''. You are caught for killing an innocent man. Your family is questioned and you are sentenced to forced labor. An EZIC note says that your family is safe, but the Man in Red was only injured and is at the hospital. Your replacement admissions inspector won't cooperate with the EZIC, ruining their plans. The EZIC moves your family to Obristan. Ending 11 of 20 On Day 30, the booth will be inspected. Unauthorized wall hangings, including the Family Photo, Kickers Pennant and Son's Drawing will result in the Inspector being sentenced to hard labour. The Inspector's family is sent back to their village, and the border remains open under a newly selected inspector. Ending 12 of 20 This ending occurs on the day 26, if you didn't let Shae through earlier in the game: Your supervisor has reported you for theft of Arstotzkan porperty. The penalty is forced labor. Your family will be sent back to their village. The border will remain open under a replacement inspector. Glory to Arstotzka. Ending 13 of 20 You stop EZIC from blowing up your booth on day 31 but let them blow up the wall (i.e. you haven't completed enough EZIC missions and only shoot the lower attacker). Next day, you are arrested for failing to defend the border. Ending 14 of 20 You stop EZIC from blowing up the wall on day 31 and your information audit the next day reveals you have been working with them. Your execution is scheduled and a note from the EZIC cites your betrayal. The EZIC goes into hiding and won't help your family. Ending 18 of 20 You escape with your entire family to Obristan with the forged documents obtained through Jorji Costava's contact. This is similar to ending 6, but only occurs if you escape with your entire family. The game ends immediately after a short sequence involving an Obristani border inspector and you are shown the credits. Ending 19 of 20 You let EZIC agents blow up the border wall on day 31. Everyone that was waiting in line floods over the wall. The EZIC gains power and ends up moving your family and making you an agent. The game ends immediately afterward and the credits roll. Ending 20 of 20 You succeed in completing your job for the month-long story mode without cooperating with EZIC. This is the only ending that will give you the code for endless mode.